botcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney-Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 May 2016
04:53:14 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot ~chat@wikia/Ditto-Creeper-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 04:53:25 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:53:26 ok bye diamonds, if you need to talk just message me. 04:53:28 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 04:53:33 Bye Diamonds TvT 04:53:34 -!- Diamondsfordays ~chat@wikia/Diamondsfordays has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:53:58 -!- Lt. Lunar Wolf ~chat@wikia/Lt.-Lunar-Wolf has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:53:59 -!- Lt. Lunar Wolf ~chat@wikia/Lt.-Lunar-Wolf has joined #Special:Chat 04:54:10 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:54:13 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 04:54:26 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:54:29 -!- Lt. Lunar Wolf ~chat@wikia/Lt.-Lunar-Wolf has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:54:29 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 04:54:30 -!- JeremyCreek ~chat@wikia/JeremyCreek has joined #Special:Chat 04:54:52 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:54:54 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 04:55:05 It is true! Ask that brat Eliza if she comes on tomorrow, where I will frame her even more 04:55:35 -!- NickPWilde-ZPD ~chat@wikia/NickPWilde-ZPD has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:55:37 -!- NickPWilde-ZPD ~chat@wikia/NickPWilde-ZPD has joined #Special:Chat 04:55:43 -!- Nabeeha Rashid was kicked from #Special:Chat by JeremyCreek BAN 04:55:44 -!- Nabeeha Rashid ~chat@wikia/Nabeeha-Rashid has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:55:56 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:55:59 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 04:56:04 -!- NickPWilde-ZPD ~chat@wikia/NickPWilde-ZPD has joined #Special:Chat 04:56:22 -!- Cindy Zhang ~chat@wikia/Cindy-Zhang has joined #Special:Chat 04:56:28 Hello 04:56:32 Um hello 04:56:40 what is going on here? 04:56:51 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:56:55 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 04:56:57 Can you stop Blackberry? 04:57:02 Some user was demanding we frame a person for a crime. 04:57:19 That user is Cindy >.> 04:57:21 oh, right! I need E;Liza to be framed. Where is blasted Diamonds? 04:57:25 *Eliza 04:57:34 Just please leave already. 04:57:38 -!- Cindy Zhang was kicked from #Special:Chat by JeremyCreek BAN 04:57:39 -!- Cindy Zhang ~chat@wikia/Cindy-Zhang has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:57:44 I am really tired of this. 04:57:47 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:57:49 * 04:57:50 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 04:57:51 ^ 04:58:30 -!- Universal Bot ~chat@wikia/Universal-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 04:58:38 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot ~chat@wikia/Ditto-Creeper-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 04:58:49 okie dokie 04:58:52 !on 04:58:53 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 04:58:56 !seenon 04:58:57 Ditto Creeper Bot: !seen enabled 04:59:00 !tellon 04:59:01 Ditto Creeper Bot: !tell is now enabled 04:59:09 ;3 enjoy being recorded sock 04:59:17 where he go 04:59:25 oh well, I got most of it ;3 04:59:30 Just been banned 04:59:31 -!- The Great Duck INH ~chat@wikia/The-Great-Duck-INH has joined #Special:Chat 04:59:39 She may log on with another sock now. 04:59:43 Hey um 04:59:44 -!- Bora Bai ~chat@wikia/Bora-Bai has joined #Special:Chat 04:59:48 oh hi gracie 04:59:56 Do I know you? 05:00:14 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:00:16 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 05:00:31 i sent the user "nabeeha Rashid" a little warning. Community central has been getting complaints from them making socks. 05:00:39 Oooh 05:00:46 no I don't know you 05:01:01 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:01:04 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 05:01:13 Oooh, thank you, 05:01:18 Thanks bud 05:01:24 No problem 05:01:26 Thank goodness CC is on this too 05:01:34 Yeah 05:01:35 I can not take any more trolls. 05:01:39 Frame Eliza and Kill Her or Die! 05:01:50 ;-; 05:01:56 That is my motto 05:02:00 Thank you 05:02:04 well there we go again. 05:02:08 !commands 05:02:09 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !haha, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 05:02:24 here you go mods 05:02:25 !updatelogs 05:02:40 Kid, you're going to get dunked on ;3 05:02:44 LOL 05:03:02 -!- Survivor321 ~chat@wikia/Survivor321 has joined #Special:Chat 05:03:09 Hi Survivor 05:03:12 321 05:03:41 -!- Universal Bot ~chat@wikia/Universal-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 05:03:52 Thank goodness for the clear chat icon 05:04:01 !updatelogs 05:04:07 LOL 05:04:08 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:04:09 What's with the users anyways 05:04:13 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 05:04:21 socking and hacking is my favorite hobby 05:04:32 Cyber bullying is a crime against nature ;3 05:04:38 All I been doing was trying to calm things down I am not a troll. 05:04:48 you are aware that all you say will be used against you 05:04:56 you are not, eliza is a troll and she will pay for her treachery! 05:04:57 Remember 05:04:58 -!- GracieLazyCrazy2115 ~chat@wikia/GracieLazyCrazy2115 has joined #Special:Chat 05:04:59 I agree with ditto on the cybe bullying 05:05:03 Bora Bai are you Nabeeha Rashid 05:05:07 You have the right to remain Silent ;3 05:05:13 shut up 05:05:21 @Sockish 05:05:24 yes they are all blackberry blossom I confermed it 05:05:28 Answer the question 05:05:37 ;3 05:05:39 ^^ 05:05:39 i know, so I can frame Eliza Fakes no matte what account I have 05:05:40 I need to refresh, 05:05:46 *matter 05:05:50 -!- GracieLazyCrazy2115 ~chat@wikia/GracieLazyCrazy2115 has joined #Special:Chat 05:05:57 Bora Bai: community central has their eyes on you 05:05:59 Just leave already blackberry and do not come back. 05:06:00 There 05:06:12 Chat was lagging majorly 05:06:18 Either stop socking or you will be network banned 05:06:34 Fine. I will leave, but only if you frame Eliza and kill her name 05:06:43 ;-; 05:06:44 I'm not a member of the 05:06:48 *community 05:06:51 I protect the innocent 05:06:58 Hey if anyone if from CC please can you pm me I need some help with something? 05:06:58 That's it 05:07:00 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:07:02 Frame Eliza or you will die with Eliza 05:07:05 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 05:07:16 -!- Universal Bot ~chat@wikia/Universal-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 05:07:22 !updatelogs 05:07:28 what? 05:07:31 ;-; you are going to suffer in ways not known by man 05:07:35 Bora Bai: that is officially a threat 05:07:54 -!- Bora Bai ~chat@wikia/Bora-Bai has joined #Special:Chat 05:07:54 -!- Survivor321 ~chat@wikia/Survivor321 has joined #Special:Chat 05:08:10 agreed 05:08:22 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:08:23 Socking is illegal 05:08:23 Hacking is illegal 05:08:25 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 05:08:26 I know, but I must frame Eliza. I need volunteers to frame her the minute she gets here. I am offering a reward 05:08:27 framing is illegal 05:08:39 Yes, and so is stealing 05:08:48 ^^ 05:08:55 cyber bullying is a major offense in general 05:08:57 ;-; You know you're going to get dunked on...Right? 05:09:01 But why does everyone think stealing someone's credit card is bad?! 05:09:06 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:09:09 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 05:09:26 Because it's a crime 05:09:27 its personal identity plus its money that is something you do not steal. 05:09:42 ^ 05:09:42 Yeah, and Eliza got mad for no reason when stealing is harmless 05:09:46 And you are taking someone's property 05:09:47 Its a crime that can lend you up in jail. 05:09:55 -!- Universal Bot ~chat@wikia/Universal-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 05:09:57 !logs 05:09:58 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs can be seen here. 05:10:02 * GracieLazyCrazy2115 afk 05:10:02 hmm 05:10:03 nice 05:10:14 !updatelogs 05:10:17 and I will make Eliza pay for her betrayal! We were friends and after I stole her card, she no longer spoke to me and she betrayed me! Bora Bai and I will make Eliza pay for her betrayal! We were friends and after I stole her card, she no longer spoke to me and she betrayed me! 9:11 NickPWilde-ZPD I would do the same if a so called friend did it to me plus ill file a police report something like that should not be taken lightly 9:11 Bora Bai Yes, Eliza is a traitor! She is a bad friend! Hi, Survivor321! Welcome to The Magic of Disney! 9:12 NickPWilde-ZPD I think you are being the bad friend by stealing her card. 9:12 Bora Bai Yeah, tell that to her 9:12 NickPWilde-ZPD Just lets drop this already, and if I were you please leave 9:12 The Great Duck INH Dude you committed a crime 9:12 Bora Bai Tomorrow, if she comes, her face will be rubbed with insults Bora Bai has been busted by Candace Flynn and JeremyCreek . 05:10:30 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:10:32 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 05:10:45 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:10:48 -!- Geoff109 ~chat@wikia/Geoff109 has joined #Special:Chat 05:10:51 I would do the same if a so called friend did it to me plus ill file a police report 05:11:06 something like that should not be taken lightly 05:11:07 Yes, Eliza is a traitor! She is a bad friend! 05:11:10 -!- The Great Duck INH ~chat@wikia/The-Great-Duck-INH has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:11:14 -!- The Great Duck INH ~chat@wikia/The-Great-Duck-INH has joined #Special:Chat 05:11:19 -!- Survivor321 ~chat@wikia/Survivor321 has joined #Special:Chat 05:11:38 I think you are being the bad friend by stealing her card. 05:13:14 -!- NickPWilde-ZPD ~chat@wikia/NickPWilde-ZPD has joined #Special:Chat 05:13:24 -!- Universal Bot ~chat@wikia/Universal-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 05:13:37 Okeh, thank you, you were a great help :) 05:13:39 * GracieLazyCrazy2115 afk 05:13:41 Thanks 05:13:50 ;p no worries 05:13:52 -!- The Great Duck INH ~chat@wikia/The-Great-Duck-INH has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:13:53 -!- Theultimatelifeform ~chat@wikia/Theultimatelifeform has joined #Special:Chat 05:13:53 !quit 05:13:54 Ditto Creeper Bot: Now exiting chat... 05:13:57 -!- The Great Duck INH ~chat@wikia/The-Great-Duck-INH has joined #Special:Chat 05:13:14 -!- NickPWilde-ZPD has joined Special:Chat 05:13:24 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 05:13:37 Okeh, thank you, you were a great help :) 05:13:39 * GracieLazyCrazy2115 afk 05:13:41 Thanks 08:45:20 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 08:45:22 c="red" big font="chiller" Whatcha lookin at? /font /big /c 08:45:26 ;-; 08:45:59 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 08:46:00 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:46:03 !Poop 08:46:04 !damn 08:46:04 !haha 08:46:04 Poop 08:46:13 !on 08:46:13 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 08:46:14 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 08:46:17 !commands 08:46:17 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !haha, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 08:46:17 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !haha, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 08:47:27 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 08:47:57 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 08:48:03 !off 08:48:08 !Poop 08:48:09 !damn 08:48:09 !haha 08:48:09 Poop 08:48:14 ;-; still 08:48:51 -!- Universal Bot has left Special:Chat 08:50:28 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 08:50:38 !Poop 08:50:38 !damn 08:50:39 !haha 08:50:39 Poop 08:50:42 ;-; 08:50:46 !on 08:50:46 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 08:50:47 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 08:50:53 !commands 08:50:53 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !haha, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 08:52:38 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 08:53:00 !Poop 08:53:01 !damn 08:53:02 !haha 08:53:02 Poop 08:53:16 !commands 08:53:18 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:53:21 !commands 08:53:22 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !haha, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, (?-mix:(^)damn(^)|(^)Poop(^). (Confused? Learn regex!) 08:53:32 damn 08:53:37 .dampn 08:53:41 .damn. 08:53:51 /damn 2016 05 17